theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
OPaP Characters
The cast of the Shattered Empire Series roleplay Of Princes and Power. If you're a returning OPaP roleplayer and do not see your character, do not fret - while they may have been removed from this list, their character sheet is still on this wiki. Returning them to their rightful station should be as simple as searching up the relevant page and linking it below. Kingdom of Daggerfall *'Alielle Pierrel' - Psijic and Royal Court-Witch - Person from Anticlere *'Ansley Byford' - Bailiff of Daggerfall - Schmuty Buncis *'Belinda Cavendy' - Chief Historian of the Vault of Ledgers of Daggerfall - lebiro *'Camaron Thagor' - King of Daggerfall - Person from Anticlere *'Charles Valterayn' - Duke of Shalgora - Magus the Red *'Dame Emeline Penlan' - Guard to Queen Kelmena Thagor - Person from Anticlere *'Dame Morgan Trienes ' - Handmaiden to Queen Kelmena Thagor - Schmuty Buncis '' *'Edwyn Deneryck''' - Duke of Daenia - Lady Syl *'Kelmena Thagor' - Queen of Daggerfall - Person from Anticlere *'Loic Pierrel' - Prince of Pysant - lebiro *'Samuel Bridwell' - Magister of the Order of the Dragon - Person from Anticlere *'Saria Illisan' - The Maiden of the West, traveling adventurer - Broken-Scale Archduchy of Camlorn *'Astien Valtieri' ''- Heir to the Archduchy of Camlorn - ''Asapp *'Claude Valtieri' - Prince of Camlorn - Tom *'Maria Valtieri '- Princess of Camlorn - Person from Anticlere *'Senhyn Valtieri' - Archduke of Camlorn - Asapp Kingdom of Wayrest *'Caroline Septim' - Princess of Wayrest - The Ascended Sleeper *'Corben Guile' - Apprentice to the Court Physician of Wayrest - Schmuty Buncis *'Dunistair Berarde' - Earl of Markwasten and unofficial spymaster of Wayrest - lebiro *'Eckhart Tault' - Patriarch of the Tault family and Master of the Tault Bank - Person from Anticlere *'Edward Tault '- son of Eckhart Tault and perennial screw-up - Broken-Scale *'Elysana Septim' - Queen of Wayrest - Vincent McCool *'Gaston Septim' - Prince and Champion of Wayrest - The Ascended Sleeper *'Gelasia Colisande '- Countess of Menevia -'' AyumiFan'' *'Geruld Septim' - late Duke of Alcaire and heir to the throne of Wayrest - DECEASED *'Gethurd Gaering' - Associate of the Tault Bank - lebiro *'Haywood Harper'- Informant to Dunistair Berarde - Schmuty Buncis *'Irienya Berarde' - Countess of Markwasten - lebiro *'Lorraine Septim' - Princess of Wayrest - Schmuty Buncis *'Noel Matius' - impersonating Princess Odette Colisande of Menevia - AyumiFan *'Reynard Gael Delacroix' - Count of Alcaire - tundrafrog1124 *'Rienne Tault' - daughter to Eckhart Tault and partner within the Tault Bank - Person from Anticlere *'Theresa Archambeault' - Secretary to the Queen's Privy Council - Schmuty Buncis *'Thibault Septim' - Duke of Alcaire and heir to the throne of Wayrest - Schmuty Buncis Kingdom of Evermore *'Erissa Fireblood' - Apprentice to the Court-Mage of Evermore - El Barto 227 *'Raurich Cantone' - Chamberlain of Evermore - Vincent McCool *'Randull Poiron' - Court Wizard of Evermore - lebiro *'Philomena Culotte' - Court Priestess of Evermore - Vincent McCool *'Sir Iain of Ashwin' - Sworn Knight of Evermore - Vincent McCool *'Sir Rickard Moren' - Former Knight of Portdun - Asapp *'Syllawen Direnni' - Queen of Evermore - Vincent McCool *'Waldemarr Fosdike' - Royal Fool of Evermore - Schmuty Buncis *'Warwick Lazare' - Duke of Gauvadon - ThoseTolerableNoobs Kingdom of Northpoint *'Abelle Caron' - Queen Mother of Northpoint - Broken-Scale *'Camille Leoriane' - Noblewoman of Northpoint - Broken-Scale *'Bedewyn of Rochenburg' - Master of the Royal Treasury - Person from Anticlere *'Daric Caron' - former King of Northpoint - DECEASED *'Elissa Caron' - Queen of Northpoint and High Queen of the North - Broken-Scale *'Evelona Joslin' - Proprietor and Commander-in-Chief of the Brazen Brotherhood - lebiro *'Julius Scipion' - Count of Felway - Magus the Red *'Redon Swift' - Grand Admiral of Northpoint - Broken-Scale *'Uthard Farr' - Brazen Brotherhood Champion - lebiro *'Veric Montrend' - Duke of Thorkan - JDKilla '' Grand Duchy of Shornhelm *'Allard Lariat' - Grand Duke of Shornhelm - ''Erasmos *'Alvin Odilon' - Baron of Thornvale - Smig *'Dannielle Auraelyon' - Ranger of Darguard - Tom *'Farlon Gaistimir' - Baron of Eagle's Brook - jacb *'Kaelyn Haughey' - Agent of Shornhelm - Schmuty Buncis *'Leopold Mon' - Wizard's Apprentice - lebiro *'Meldorn Lariat' - Prince of Shornhelm - Vincent McCool *'Nevena Lariat' - Princess of Shornhelm - Vincent McCool Nova Orsinium *'Khardush gro-Gortwog' - Orc-Lord of Nova Orsinium - Quentillius The Landless *'Aeomayn Uallas' - Mercenary Commander - Tom * Baedred Borne - Nordic Warrior - Tom *'Bernard Hanlaseat' - Landless Knight - jacb * [[Martell Al-Din|'Martell Al-Din']] - Redguard Diplomat - Tom *'Vaorelos Saronado' - Rogue Assassin - The Epic Scroll 97 Category:Characters